


Another Bionic and Troy's Return

by skydancer42



Series: Lab Rats [2]
Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-01 12:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11486310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skydancer42/pseuds/skydancer42
Summary: Chase has been missing Elaine for a while now. On a trip to cheer him up the family is put in danger once again. Only this time, someone won't be coming home after all this over.





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey Bree, how’s Chase?” Leo asked. It had been two months since Elaine died and Chase was still hurting. Bree sighed on her side of the call.

“He’s still grieving. He doesn’t train anymore, or eat for that matter. His depression is depressing us, so we’re taking him to a carnival later. Do you want to bring Adam and come along?” Bree asked. Leo smiled and called Adam over.

“We’re going to a carnival? Sweet! I’ll go get my carnival pants on.” Adam turned to leave.

“Adam, no clown costumes!” Leo shouted. Adam hung his head and came back.

“Never mind the carnival pants then.” Bree and Leo rolled their eyes.

“Don’t worry Bree. We’ll be there. Is Mom okay?” Bree nodded.

“Yeah. She doesn’t know about Elaine. She thinks a girl dumped him so she keeps telling him there are more fish in the sea.” Leo cringed. That was literally the worst thing to say at this point since Elaine almost died from a shark attack. Well, technically she did die, but then she came back to life.

“Would you please tell her? She deserves to know.” Leo asked. Bree nodded.

“Although, I do think Chase should tell her himself. If I tell her she won’t leave Chase alone.”

“That’s a good point. Make sure Chase doesn’t try anything.” Adam said. The others stared at him in shock.

“Aw, you do care.” Bree said teasingly.

“He’s right Bree. Make sure Chase doesn’t try anything else okay?” Over the past few months he’d been kind of suicidal. They’ve stopped him from going into the water and spawning his laser (sound familiar?), bleeding out from his wrists, falling off a cliff, and jumping in front of a car. There were a lot of close calls, and Chase had the scars to prove it.

“Don’t worry; I’ll keep a close eye on him. He can’t run away from me. I’ll see you guys at six for the carnival.” Bree said and severed the connection.

***

A dark hooded figure leaped from one tree to the next. They were getting closer to their target with every jump. their master followed closely behind, not as stealthy, but still able to keep up. They heard voices and froze. There was their target. They carefully and silently followed him and his family through the trees, waiting for the right moment to strike.


	2. The Ambush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is watching the Davenports. Their intentions are shown.

“That carnival was fun!” Adam said. He was carrying all kinds of stuffed toys and prizes.

“It would have been more fun if you hadn’t broken the hammers in the ‘Test Your Strength’ and ‘Whack-a-Mole’ booths.” Bree said. Adam shrugged.

“Then they should have had stronger hammers.” Chase rolled his eyes and turned toward the woods.

“Come on guys. I scanned the area and the quickest way home is through these woods.” The others followed him without question. He was their mission leader after all. It wasn’t long before darkness fell.

“Chase, are you sure you know where you’re going? I can’t see the carnival anymore.” Leo asked. A branch snapped behind them and they spun around. A tall figure wearing a dark brown cloak stood a few feet away from them.

“Who are you?” Chase asked. The figure smiled and raised their hands. A force field formed behind the figure and surrounded three sides of them. The only way out was forward, but as they turned around, another figured dropped down from the sky. They were about the same height as the first one, but wearing a black cloak.

“Who are you people?” Leo shouted, but he got no answer. The darker figure raised their hand and Adam, Bree, and Chase rose a couple of feet. They used their other hand to force Leo toward them.

“What do you want with us?” Bree shouted. The brown figure laughed. It was a man.

“Not you, Leo.” Bree recognized that voice but couldn’t place it. Luckily, Chase had every memory and experience backed up on his hard-drive. He remembered.

“Troy West?” He was Giselle’s first bionic android before she found Marcus. Last time they saw him he was getting his face shoved into a vat of water by Bree and shorting out his circuits. Troy took off his hood and laughed.

“Yes. And now I have a sidekick of my own.” He started to choke. The other figure was choking him.

“Okay! Okay! Accomplice!” Leo was free while the figure was choking Troy, so he fired an energy ball at them. The figure jumped back, releasing their hold on Adam, Bree, and Chase. Before the others could do anything, Troy disappeared.

“Surround them!” Chase shouted and the others surrounded the dark figure. After analyzing their situation, the figure back flipped over Chase. He saw the figure’s eyes flash out from under their hood and gasped. He knew those eyes. The figure ran up a tree and started to leap from one tree to the next.

“Wait! Come back!” Chase ran after the figure and Bree had to tackle him down.

“Chase, are you crazy? You don’t run after them without a plan!” Leo shouted.

“I have to go after her!” Chase escaped from Bree’s grip and ran off. Before Bree could super-speed to him he jumped into a tree. Bree ran past him and the others ran after her. Chase pulled out Elaine’s key and held it up against the moonlight. It shimmered beautifully.

“I’ll find you. I promise.” A branch behind him snapped.


	3. Identity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chase figures out who it is but no one believes him.

_That was too close._ She had watched the boy hold something out to the moonlight. Once she tried to get closer to see what it was, the branch beneath her broke. She had jumped to another branch and hid behind the trunk.

“Hello? Who’s there?” He called. She couldn’t say anything. Her programming forbade her from responding unless they called her by name. Troy had done that. She used to be a human. He always told her she had almost died because of Leo and his family, but he saved her by turning her into an android. Her phone buzzed in her pocket. Troy was back at the base.

“Elaine? Is that you?” She froze. _How does he know?_

***

“Elaine, show yourself!” Chase shouted. The dark figure jumped onto his branch and only gave him enough time to gasp before disappearing.

“Chase, are you okay?” Bree super-sped up the tree and sat next to Chase. She saw the key and frowned.

“I thought you said you got rid of it.” Chase recalled the memories of that fight.

_“Chase, you need to get rid of that key!” Bree shouted._

_“Easy for you to say! Get rid of it? She was the best thing that ever happened to me! This is all I have left of her! You don’t understand. No one understands me. Not you, or Adam, or Leo, or anybody!” Chase yelled back and walked toward the cliff side._ No one understands how hard this is. _He thought and stepped off the edge. Bree caught his shirt and pulled him back to the ground._

_“What is wrong with you?!” She yelled. Chase had been locked into the house for a week after that._

“Do you really want to start that again?” Chase shouted at Bree. She opened her mouth to say something but Chase cut her off.

“You don’t get it. I cared about her too much to just move on and forget she ever existed! I couldn’t forget anything even if I wanted to! She died protecting us when she didn’t have to. If you can forget that, then you’re just as bad as Sebastian!” Bree looked shell-shocked. Leo and Adam found them.

“Guys are you alright!” Leo called up. Chase pocketed the key and slowly began climbing down. Bree sat there with a hurt look on her face.

“Let’s just go home.” Chase said once he reached the bottom. Leo just stared at him and Chase snapped.

“Fine! Take her side like always. At least Elaine supported me and gave me a reason when she didn’t. None of you care.” The others wore the same expression as Bree, even Adam.

“Chase, this isn’t like you.” Adam started.

“I’ve been like this for almost a month and you only notice _now_? I’ll walk home by myself.” Chase shoved his hands into his pockets and walked deeper into the woods.

“Chase, you can’t go in there! Troy will come after you!” Leo yelled but Chase ignored him.

“They’re after you, Leo, not me.” Chase kept walking. After a quick call from Leo, Mr. Davenport drove up to pick the kids up.

“Why didn’t you just super-speed them home?” He asked. Bree shrugged.

“I don’t want to run.” They all got into the car. Before Mr. Davenport started it, he looked back.

“Where’s Chase?” The others looked at each other before Leo spoke.

“Well…we were attacked in the woods and…”


	4. The Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chase storms off into the woods and is met with a horrible accident that confirms his suspicions.

Chase stormed away with his hands in his pockets. _They just don’t get it. They weren’t as close to Elaine as I was._ He kicked a loose stone out of the way. It rolled across the ground a bit, then it disappeared.

“What?” He stepped closer to investigate, and nearly fell off a cliff. Rapids rumbled below and Chase watched his rock plummet.

“When did a cliff get here?” He wondered. He heard a branch snap behind him and he spun around, hoping to see Elaine. It was Troy.

“What do you want?” Chase asked slightly bitter. Troy just smirked and stepped closer. Chase instinctively stepped back against the cliff’s edge.

“You know what we want Chase. We want Leo. You’re just in the way.” Troy shoved Chase and he fell tumbling down the cliff face and into the rapids below.

“Help!” Chase yelled when he surfaced. Before he could call out again, he hit his head on a rock and blacked out.

***

“Help!” Bree heard a yell very faintly.

“Did you guys hear that?” She asked. Leo had just finished explaining to Mr. Davenport what happened in the woods when Bree heard it.

“Hear what?” Leo asked.

“I think I heard Chase calling for help!” She jumped out of the car and super-sped into the woods. She almost fell off the cliff too. She looked down and saw the figure from earlier lower an unconscious Chase onto the shore.

“Hey! Get away from him!” Bree super-sped down there and the figure leaped into a tree. Chase started coughing, so Bree didn’t run after the figure.

“Chase, Chase are you okay?” She shook him. He opened his eyes and squinted.

“Elaine?” He whispered. _He must have hit his head._

“Chase what happened?” Bree tried to help him up but he was too weak. He whispered something Bree couldn’t hear, so she leaned in closer.

“Troy.” He slumped down. Bree carefully set him back down and raced back to Mr. Davenport.

“Mr. Davenport, I found Chase! He needs help!”


	5. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mystery figure's identity is confirmed and Chase gets sent to the hospital.

Once the girl had left, the figure dropped down next to the boy. _Why did he call her Elaine?_ The figure checked the boy’s pulse. He was fine.

“Why were you in the river?” She mumbled to herself. The boy stirred. _Why does he respond to my voice more than his sister’s?_

“Elaine? Is that you?” She stumbled back. _Is that why he left the others? To look for me?_ The boy started to open his eyes. She covered his eyes with her hand and he didn’t panic. She moved her hand away and saw his eyes were fully open.

“How do you know my name?” She asked. He looked at her in shock at first, then he smiled.

“It really is you. You’re here, and you’re alive!” He tried to sit up but she pushed him back down.

“Stay down. You can’t go anywhere by yourself anymore. You’ll have to wait here until your family can get you to a hospital. Got it?” She said. He nodded and winced. She pulled her arm off of him and stood up.

“Good. Now, rest.” She lightly tapped his fore head and he fell asleep instantly.

***

Everything was strange. Chase could only see strange faces peering over him.

“What..?” Chase muttered. He suddenly saw Mr. Davenport arguing with a paramedic.

“He’s my son!” He was yelling. Chase got worried. _Was Leo hurt? Is he okay?_ Mr. Davenport saw Chase and ran to him.

“Chase, are you okay?” Chase gave him a confused look.

“Why were you yelling at that guy? Is Leo okay?” Chase asked. Mr. Davenport looked crushed.

“Chase, look at where you are. You’re in the hospital. Bree found you unconscious by the river rapids. Don’t you remember any of that?” Chase looked around. He was in a hospital room on a bed. There was a tube running from a bag into his arm.

“Bree found me?” Mr. Davenport nodded.

“You kept calling for Elaine. Was this another one of your suicide attempts?” Mr. Davenport whispered and looked around for any doctors. Chase closed his eyes and remembered.

“No. It was Troy. I was looking over the cliff at a rock I kicked and he pushed me. I must have hit my head on a rock.” Chase didn’t mention seeing Elaine. He thought the others would think he tried to kill himself again.

“Leo told me about what happened when you guys left the carnival. I’m trying to find out who spooked you bad enough for you to chase after them.” Mr. Davenport waited for Chase to tell him who the person was, but he didn’t.

“How long will I be here?” Chase asked. A doctor came in before Mr. Davenport could answer.

“Hello Chase. How are you feeling?” Chase shrugged.

“Kind of groggy. Am I going to be here long?” The doctor checked Chase’s file.

“You should be good to go in a day or two. We need to pump all the water out of your lungs.” Chase nodded.

“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how things work at a hospital so don't be mad at me.


	6. Proving It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chase gives the others proof that Elaine is alive and goes after her. But what will he give up to be with her?

“Alright Chase. We’re home.” Mr. Davenport opened the door and helped Chase in.

“I can walk. I don’t need your help.” Chase snapped. He sighed and sat down on the couch.

“Sorry I snapped. Can I use your cyber-desk?” Mr. Davenport nodded and Chase ran down to the lab. The others wanted to follow, but Tasha stopped them.

“Why would Chase want to use your cyber-desk? Did someone get lost?” The others looked at each other before Bree pushed Leo forward.

“Leo, you’ve told this story before, why don’t you explain?” Bree sat down and beckoned Tasha to do the same. Leo told her all about Troy and the figure in the woods.

“So do you think Chase is trying to track down Troy?” Tasha asked and Bree shook her head.

“Not Troy, the figure. He’s convinced it’s Elaine.” Tasha gave her a confused look.

“Is Elaine the girl that dumped Chase?” Before Leo could answer, Adam interrupted.

“More like he dumped her. Well, her body into the ocean at least.” Tasha covered her mouth with a horrified gasp.

“Oh no! And I’ve been telling him there are more fish in the sea this whole time!”

“We should probably make sure he doesn’t break anything.” Mr. Davenport said and led the others down to the lab.

***

“Why can’t I find her?!” Chase slammed his hands down onto the desk. Somehow the settings for his search shifted. The settings he put in were: **Bionic Human, age 17**. The settings it shifted to were: **Bionic Android, created age 17**. Two dots appeared on his virtual map. Chase checked the settings, but didn’t change them.

“Chase! Don’t bang on the desk! It’s expensive.” Mr. Davenport started wiping off fingerprints from the desks surface.

“Sorry, I just don’t understand. These are the people that attacked us, but they’re both androids. How can Elaine be an android?” Chase observed one dot moving in a straight line toward another dot at an abandoned building.

“Chase, how do you know if the figure was Elaine? Isn’t she…” Tasha trailed off. Chase closed his eyes tightly. He refused to let them see him cry. The kids at school picked on him for being weak, but he still refused to tell them about her.

“You guys didn’t see what I saw.” Chase pulled up two 3D models. One was Troy and the other was the figure with their face darkened.

“Are these the people that attacked you?” Mr. Davenport asked.

“Who got attacked?” Douglas stepped into the room and Chase flinched ever so slightly. Leo quickly explained the situation. Chase didn’t say anything. He said he wasn’t speaking to him ever again, so he wasn’t going to speak to Douglas ever again.

“Are you trying to figure out who the hooded person is?” Douglas asked. Chase shook his head and put his hard-drive into the USB port.

“He supposedly already knows who it is.” Bree answered. Everyone watched Chase zip through his memories and find what he was looking for. A 3D model of Elaine appeared next to the figure and Chase discarded the Troy model.

“Chase, you know just as well as I do that this is impossible.” Douglas placed his hand on Chase’s shoulder but he shrugged it off.

“Watch this Adam.” Chase compared the figure’s height, weight, and build to Elaine to satisfy the adults. To show the others, he simply merged the two models. It became a definite Elaine with a cloak. Chase was right.

“No way! This can’t be possible.” Mr. Davenport gasped. Chase downloaded the dots’ coordinates to his chip and deleted the map and scanning software.

“Chase, what are you doing?” Bree asked. Chase very quickly suited up and grabbed his mission bag.

“Douglas killed her once; I’m not letting it happen again.” Douglas winced. Who knew he could hold a grudge for so long?

“Don’t worry guys. If I don’t come back, you’ll know I succeeded.”

“Succeeded in doing what?” Bree asked. He didn’t answer.

“Chase you’re being irrational! You can’t take them on your own!” Mr. Davenport tried to stop him.

“So, not only do you not care about me, but now you don’t have faith in me. What kind of family are you?” Chase stormed off, leaving a stricken family behind.


	7. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chase does something he's going to regret for the rest of his life.

“Troy! I’ve come to negotiate!” Chase yelled into the rubble. The dome with white walls had turned into grey rubble. Troy dropped down in front of Chase and he stepped back.

“Negotiate what? Are you willing to give up Leo?” Chase thought for a moment. _They don’t care. Why can’t I just bring him here?_

“Sorry Troy, but no. I just want to know who they are.” Troy’s curiosity peaked.

“But if I tell you that, I’ll have to destroy you.” Chase nodded and glanced around.

“I know. That’s why I wanted to ask for one more thing.”

“And what would that be?” Troy asked. He knew Chase was looking for his partner in crime.

"A spot on your team.”

***

“Maybe we can track him.” Mr. Davenport typed franticly on his cyber-desk. Bree lost Chase when she was following him, so they tried to track him with his GPS signal. Nothing was coming up.

“Come on, Donny, find him!” Douglas yelled.

“Well it’s kind of hard for me to find him when you keep yelling at me to find him!” Mr. Davenport yelled back.

“Find him, Mr. Davenport!” Bree shouted.

“I’m trying!”

“Well try harder!” Leo shouted. Mr. Davenport slammed his hands down on the desk and it frizzed out.

“No!” Adam yelled. Everyone turned to him, surprised.

“What? I care about my brother too.”

“How are we supposed to find him now?” Bree wailed. Tasha stood up and grabbed her car keys.

“We’ll find him the old fashioned way. Everyone load up!” Everyone searched everywhere they could think of. Eventually they gave up and went home.

“Maybe…maybe we need to find Giselle’s lab. If it’s Troy we’re dealing with, maybe he’s there.” Douglas suggested. Everyone but Tasha nodded.

“Who’s Giselle?”


	8. "I Have To Know."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chase learns of Elaine's past and is already scheming.

“So, you want to join me?” Troy circled Chase.

“Yes.”

“And you want to join me just so you can see my sideki-accomplice?”

“Yes.” Chase was ready to beg if he needed to.

“Alright. You’re in, but on one condition.”

“Anything.” Troy smiled at Chase’s enthusiasm.

“Tell me why you want to join me so bad.” Chase hesitated. He really wanted to tell someone everything; but his conscience was telling him to lie. He decided to be vague.

“I need to know.” Troy thought he wanted to know who she was, but he was only partially right. Chase just wanted to know if it was Elaine.

“Very well. You can come out now!” The cloaked figure dropped down from a beam overhead and landed soundlessly, barely kicking up any dust. Chase gasped.

“I’ll leave you to it.” Troy stepped out of the room as the figure flipped off their hood. Chase dropped his bag.

“Wow, Elaine. You haven’t aged a day.” She crossed her arms and frowned. _She even stands like her._

“How do you know my name? I certainly don’t know you.” Chase was stung. _Does she really not remember me?_

“Don’t you remember me?” Elaine frowned even deeper.

“No. But Troy’s told me enough about you to fill in the blanks. The farthest back I can remember is two months ago, waking up in a metal chair with Troy leaning over me.” She spread out her hand and a screen appeared. It showed all her memories.

“According to him, you guys killed me and threw me into the ocean. I was human when I died, but Troy found out a way to bring me back. He had to turn me into an android and give me programming. I follow what anyone says as long as they use my name. That’s why I showed myself to you. If you killed me out of the blue like he said, how do you know my name?” Chase processed her story as the screen faded away. If he told her, she wouldn’t believe him. But he needed to tell her something.

“Well…” Troy interrupted Chase before he could explain.

“Gather up team. We need to decide our next course of action.”


	9. The Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part One of Troy's plan is set into motion.

“Her lab looks way different now.” Douglas said, kicking a rock across the floor. Some areas had smoke rising from them, but nothing was burning. He, Leo, Adam, and Bree stood before the rubble, shuddering at the memories.

“Come on you guys. We have to find Chase before he finds…” Bree stopped when she saw Troy.

“Me? Or my friend?” The figure from the woods landed right beside him. Their hood was blocking their face, so the others couldn’t check to see if it was Elaine.

“If you’re looking for Chase, don’t bother. We’ve already found him for you.” The figure was clearly using a voice modulator, so they didn’t even know if they were a girl or not. A large sack filled with something heavy dangled behind Troy.

“Chase!” Leo yelled and the sack shifted.

“Leo? Help me!” Chase called out. Douglas became slightly suspicious. _Chase would never ask just Leo for help._

“Chase, are you okay?” Bree yelled. The figure formed a weak force field around Chase, only meant to silence him.

“Give us Leo and he won’t be harmed.” The figure said in a gravelly voice.

“Okay.” Adam pushed Leo forward. Bree smacked Adam upside the head and pulled Leo back towards the group. Troy sighed.

“Can we keep this moving please? I want to hurt someone!” The figure strengthened their force field around Chase.

“He now has five minutes of air left. Give us Leo, or else.”

“Or else what?” Adam asked. The figure shrunk their force field down to half the size.

“Or else we’ll shorten his air supply even more. You now have two minutes.” Troy still stood there, getting even more impatient.

“You’re taking too long! I’m not waiting anymore.” Troy lunged at Adam and they started brawling. Douglas pulled out a device and scanned the room. He was trying to find Chase’s heat signature, but the force field blocked it. Oddly enough, another signature was detected behind a pillar.

“Guys, Chase isn’t…” Douglas was cut off by the figure attacking him.

“Silence!” The figured commanded and knocked Douglas unconscious. Bree ran over to him and checked his vitals. He was fine. Leo stood there while Mr. Davenport tried to fix Douglas’s machine. Everyone was getting hurt for him.

“Stop! I’ll do it. I’ll give myself up, just let them go!” Leo yelled. The figure walked up to Leo, shut off their force field, and faced him.

“Wise choice.” The figure tapped Leo lightly on the forehead and sent him into a peaceful slumber. The figure draped Leo over their shoulder as Troy knocked Adam out and stood next to them. Bree attempted to grab the bag but was blasted away by an unseen force.

“We only said we wouldn’t harm him, not that we would give him back.” Troy said, smiling wickedly. Bree stood up.

“You’re a monster!” She yelled and attacked them. The figure did a roundhouse kick that sent her flying. She hit a second shadowy figure and they caught her. Bree didn’t have time to turn around before they hit her in the back, knocking her out.

“Chase, what are you doing?” Mr. Davenport asked. Chase stepped out of the shadows.

“Don’t worry Mr. Davenport, at least this way, I’ll be satisfied. This is how I can be with her.” Mr. Davenport shook his head.

“No, Chase. The Elaine you knew died _two months_ ago. I thought you were over this!” Chase stood face-to-face with his father.

“How can you even say that? She meant everything to me! If you can forget how she _died_ to protect _us_ , you’re worse than Sebastian.” Mr. Davenport recoiled from his son.

“Chase, if being with her means you have to hurt the family who loves you it’s not worth it.” Chase stepped even closer.

“I’m hurting you guys, not my family. A true family knows when I’m ready to move on and cares about me when I’m not. I still can’t believe that when Giselle took the students, you didn’t give up. But when I was buried under that snow, you gave up on me after five minutes. Would you like to explain why?”

“Chase, we didn’t know if you had even survived that avalanche. There was still a hope for the students…”

“I gave you reasons they would be dead and you didn’t listen! I don’t care that we found them alive later; you still gave up on me all those years ago.” Chase didn’t let Mr. Davenport answer back before throwing him across the rubble and into a crumbling wall. The wall held, but Mr. Davenport’s consciousness did not. Troy pat Chase on the shoulder congratulatory.

“Good work, Chase. You will make a great addition to our team.”


	10. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chase sees a familiar room that he wishes he didn't recognize. Elaine sees his most treasured memory and is shocked.

“Chase, take Leo to the cell. Elaine, help me tie them up.” Troy commanded and grabbed Adam. Elaine handed Leo to Chase and started to collect the unconscious bodies. Chase walked over to the one room still standing and froze. There was a table angled enough so someone still had to stand to lean against it with ankle and wrist restraints. The memories came flooding back…

 

… _He was strapped down to that same chair when he came-to. Giselle and Troy were standing on either side of him, grinning wickedly. After a very long and boring monologue Giselle had programmed one of her own androids to cut his chip out of his neck to put his super intelligence into her army…_

 

“Why do you wait?” Chase spun around startled to see Elaine in the doorway with her arms crossed. He accidently dropped Leo and Elaine used her molecular-kinesis to catch him and put him in the chair. She then pulled the switch to turn the locks on.

“Sorry, Elaine. I just have some bad memories of this room.” Chase shuddered involuntarily. Troy stepped out from behind Elaine and they started to slowly circle him.

“We could pull those memories out of your head if you’d like?” Troy offered and they stopped. Chase ignored his gut’s warning and looked Troy in the eye.

“How?”

***

“Alright Chase, we’re done.” Troy said and started to unhook him from their device. Elaine didn’t say anything; she was too lost in thought. When Troy wasn’t looking, she had looked at Chase’s most treasured memory. It was tinted with an emotion - not surprisingly since most memories are treasured because they felt something – that she didn’t recognized. When memories are viewed, they have a certain color added to represent an emotion. The colors were pretty obvious: red for anger, green for jealousy, blue for sad and whatnot. His emotion made the memory tinged with pink.

“Hey, Elaine, you alright? You look kinda shaken up.” Chase asked, but she wasn’t listening. It was an impossible memory, one that could never happen. It was her, sitting on a dock, singing. _Why would his most treasured memory be of me singing when I’ve never sung before?_ Elaine asked herself. She tried to say he imagined it, but she knew that song. She knew the words and she knew just how to sing them.

“How do you know her name? I never told.” Troy turned on Chase and Elaine snapped out of her trance.

“ _I_ told him. I thought if he remembered me he would feel guilty about killing me. After all, you _did_ say he stabbed me through the heart.” Elaine watched for Chase reaction from the corner of her eye. He _grimaced. Did he_ really _stab me?_

“I’m going to check on the Davenports’ ropes. I’ll be back.” She walked out of the room, but she wasn’t going to check on the ropes. Her knots were always secure, she didn’t need to check. She really just wanted to get some air. Once she was out of earshot, she scolded herself.

“What are you doing!? You can’t be thinking about Chase, you need to carry out the plan. You know Chase won’t last long enough to make a difference.” Troy’s plan came to mind as she steamed at herself. He didn’t say much, but he was very clear that the Davenports would die before the plan ended.


	11. The Plan Carried Out

Troy, Chase, and Elaine stood in a half-circle around the unconscious Leo.

“Alright Elaine, wake him up.” Troy commanded and Elaine raised her hand to snap her fingers.

“Wait! Don’t you want your hood up?” Chase asked. Elaine rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers.

“There’s no point anymore.” She mumbled as Leo stirred.

“Mom? I just had the most messed up dream. Troy was alive and Elaine was back and Chase got kidnapped and…” Leo opened his eyes and saw Troy and Elaine standing over him. “Aw man! I was really hoping that was a dream!”

“Sorry Leo, it’s not.” Chase said with the slightest hint of remorse.

“Chase, what’s going on?” Leo looked around himself and struggled against the cuffs.

“This will be a lot more painless if you don’t struggle.” Elaine said in an emotionless tone. Leo’s eyes widened ever so slightly.

“What happened to you, Elaine? You used to be so nice…”

“Why do you keep lying? You killed me for no reason before you even got to know me! What could you possibly hope to gain by tricking me?!” Elaine yelled. Leo glanced from Elaine, to Troy, to Chase, and stopped at Chase.

“You haven’t told her?” Chase looked away from Elaine’s scrutinizing gaze.

“Told. Me. What?” She asked slowly and Chase put his hands in his pockets. His right hand brushed against the key and he clung to it. _Maybe I can tell her now._

“It doesn’t matter. Elaine, hook him up to the Life Vacuum.” Troy commanded and Elaine moved to follow his orders.

“Wait! Chase, please tell her Troy lied about her past! You have to tell her how she…”

“Enough talking! Elaine, silence him.” Troy commanded and Elaine snapped her fingers. Leo kept talking, but no one could hear him. She turned to demand answers from Troy when he pulled out a knife. Leo’s eyes widened and he struggled.

“Do you see that?” Troy gestured behind him to a table Chase hadn’t noticed before. Something that resembled a body was on it and covered with a white sheet. Chase and Leo gulped.

“That is an old friend. With your life force, we can bring her back to life. You all should know her very well…” Troy trailed off. Oddly enough, Chase couldn’t figure out who it could be. But Leo looked positively panicked. Troy stood next to a lever and raised his hand to pull it.

“Wait, this won’t kill him will it?” Chase asked nervously.

“What part of ‘Life Vacuum’ do you not understand? Yeesh, for the smartest man in the world, you’re pretty stupid.” Troy scoffed. Chase shuddered and Leo struggled against the restraints even harder. Elaine snapped her fingers and Leo could talk again.

“Wait, no one said anything about killing him. This isn’t what I wanted!” Chase tried to get the vacuum off Leo’s head but Troy slammed him into the wall.

“Elaine, grab him.” Troy ordered. Chase was able to get a glimpse of Elaine’s eyes before she pinned his arms against his back. Her eyes were filled with pain and shock. _I guess she didn’t know either._ Chase opened his mouth to order her to let him go, when she spoke up.

“Troy you never said It would be Leo first and like this.” Troy glared daggers at Elaine as Chase pieced all the evidence together.

“You knew. You were going to kill all of us weren’t you? Weren’t you?!” At Elaine’s guilty look Chase knew the answer.

“Oh no, you figured it out. Oh boy, whatever shall I do?” Troy smirked and flicked the lever down. Colored lights flashed and gears whirred as Leo’s screams echoed through the ruins. If the other Davenports were awake, they would have heard it too.

“Leo!” Chase yelled and struggled, but only Elaine could hear him. Leo’s screams weakened as a small capsule filled with a blinding, rainbow shifting liquid. Once the capsule was filled completely, Troy flicked the switch back up, but not before a wire could get knocked loose. It sparked dangerously.

“Say nothing.” Elaine whispered in Chase’s ear before Troy stood closer to them.

“Two down; and four to go.” Troy readjusted his grip on the knife and lunged. After that, everything seemed to be in slow motion. Elaine swung Chase around so she was between him and Troy. The wire ignited and the machine exploded, sending shards of machinery and Leo’s life force all over the room. Once Troy’s knife found Elaine’s side, a blinding white light enveloped the room. Chase was blown back into the wall with Elaine in front of him and was blinded for a moment. When he opened his eyes, he immediately wished he hadn’t.

“Oh no.”


End file.
